


Ways to be wicked

by softswag



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswag/pseuds/softswag
Summary: Evie won't stop until Mal admits this is, indeed, a date.





	Ways to be wicked

“Where are we going?” 

Evie asks out of curiosity, because she would follow Mal anywhere, but it's not often that Mal drags her out of their dorm room with no explanation.

“To the Enchanted Lake.”

“What for?”

The picnic basket Mal is carrying gives a pretty solid clue, but Evie enjoys teasing Mal whenever she can, and right now Mal is very intently staring forward as she marches through the field, a little faster than completely necessary for a leisure walk.

“A picnic,” Mal grumbles between her teeth. Evie laughs, trotting to catch up with her.

“If I had known this was a date I would had picked a better outfit.”

Mal makes a little noise on the back of her throat, stumbles over nothing. “This is not a date,” she says, and tries to pull her hand away when Evie grabs it. “I don't go on _dates_.”

“That’s okay,” Evie says, and if Mal would turn around she would see Evie’s smirk. “We can pretend it's not a date if it makes you feel better.”

Mal sputters and glares at Evie, except it's not quite convincing when her cheeks are flushed pink. Evie laughs again and kisses her cheek, and holds on a little tighter when Mal tries to pull her hand away again.

 

\----------

 

It's a nice afternoon, sunny and warm but not too hot. They sit in the gazebo by the lake and Evie watches Mal unpack her picnic. There are sandwiches and sweets and apples and strawberries, because strawberries are Mal favorite and apples are supposed to be Evie’s signature fruit even though she had never gotten to taste a proper one until they came to Auradon.

“I can't believe you cooked for real,” Evie smiles. “This is being such a nice date.”

Mal almost chokes on her drink. She glares at Evie, who simply picks up a strawberry, unfazed.

“It's not a date.”

“No?” Evie bites into the strawberry, perfectly white teeth sinking into the red flesh, and she is aware of how Mal’s eyes fix on her mouth, of the little sound Mal makes as Evie licks her lips. “Then what is it?”

“An outing.”

Mal’s voice is defiant, daring her to argue, but she should know by now that this tone has never worked on Evie. Evie pops the rest of the strawberry in her mouth.

“I'm sorry,” she says. “I forgot we were pretending.”

Evie leans in before Mal has time to complain and quiets her with a kiss. Mal’s cheeks are warm from the sun and her lips taste like strawberries and cream. Mal’s hands tangle on Evie’s blue hair as she tries to move closer, but instead Evie pulls back just enough to whisper against her lips.

“Keep on trying. You are _almost_ convincing me.”

 

\----------

 

Evie slips into Mal’s bed as soon as the lights go out. Mal has a spell to make her bed bigger for the nights they want to sleep together, but Evie stops her before she can chant it. Instead she wraps her arms around Mal’s waist and snuggles up to her. “Today was great,” she says. “It was a fun date.”

Mal is lying on her back; Evie can guess more than see Mal’s scowl. “It was _not_ a date.”

“It still counts even if it’s a guerrilla date, you know.”

“Does not,” Mal pouts, and Evie just laughs. She loves the way Mal lets her guard down when she’s around her, how she’s the only one who knows just how cute Mal looks when she pouts, or even that Mal pouts, for that matter. But this time Evie is not going to let Mal go until she gets what she wants.

“That’s a pity,” Evie whispers, dropping soft kisses down Mal’s neck. Mal turns her head to meet her lips. “Because if it had been a date, this is what I would be doing right now.”

Mal gasps when Evie’s fingers slip under her t-shirt and across her stomach, trailing all the way up to her chest and leaving goosebumps on their way. “Your fingers are cold.”

“I can take them away, if you want.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Mal pulls Evie into a kiss, hands tangling in Evie’s hair as she tries to pull her as close as physically possible. Evie’s fingers rub against Mal’s nipple and Mal whimpers a little bit into the kiss. Evie smiles, bites Mal’s lip before pulling apart.

“So?”

“So what?” Mal whines.

“Was today a date or not?”

“N-” Evie twists Mal’s nipple between her fingers, just the right side of painful, and Mal moans. “ _Maybe_.”

Evie takes her hand away, a ghost touch under her breasts that leaves Mal craving more. Mal arches her back into the touch, tries to pull Evie back into the kiss, but Evie pulls away. 

“Don’t stop,” Mal orders, except Mal is in no position to order her around right now. Evie kisses Mal behind the ear, drags her teeth against soft skin.

“This is all a ‘ _maybe_ ’ gets you, fairy girl.”

“I hate you, princess.”

Evie nibbles on Mal’s earlobe playfully. “ _Your_ princess, only.” Mal smells like sweet strawberries. “It’s just a word. One magic word and…”

Evie moves her lips over Mal’s jaw, down her neck and to her collarbone and Mal pulls harder on her hair. Evie’s fingers hover Mal’s skin, circling her belly button. It makes Mal squirm and moan, and Evie just loves the way she looks like this, falling apart in all the good ways. “You just have to say one word,” Evie teases again. “Today was a…”

“Date.” Mal spits the word out.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it now?”

Mal glares, eyes flashing green for a second. “I swear if you don-”

Evie cuts her off with a kiss before Mal has time to say anything else, and this time her fingers dip under the hem of Mal’s shorts instead. 

“You’re evil,” Mal gasps, but there’s no fight left in her.

“Yeah?” Evie smiles against Mal’s mouth, lips curled into a smirk.

“Rotten,” Mal says between kisses with a smile of her own, “to the core.”


End file.
